


Homestuck lemons. So sour yet oh so very sweet.

by InkedWithCuriosity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedWithCuriosity/pseuds/InkedWithCuriosity
Summary: Why not? It's three in the morning and there's no chance of sleep now, so why not spend some time reading something interesting?==>





	1. Cronus Ampora.

**Author's Note:**

> *If you would like to see the story on Wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/story/99426587-homestuck-lemons-so-sour-yet-oh-so-very-sweet
> 
> *If you would like to see the story on Quotev- https://www.quotev.com/story/9161987/Homestuck-lemons-So-sour-yet-oh-so-very-sweet

It was currently winter, obviously since there was white shit everywhere and it was cold as all hell. You would currently be sitting on your couch at home under a bunch of warm blankets with a steaming cup of hot chocolate if it weren't for your matesprite Cronus. You looked over at him with a scowl.

"Tell me again why you dragged me out here in the middle of the night." You spoke with frozen words.

"It's a surprise babe." He smirked looking down at me.

"Surprise merprise, it's freezing. I'm sure my ass done fell off ." I grumbled.

"Vwas that a fish pun?" Cronus laughed poking me.

"...No." I laugh pushing his hand away.

After what felt like forever we made it to an old worn down building. Cronus stopped in his tracks. He pulled me close looking at the old building.

"Vwere here!" He exclaimed smiling.

"You forced me out here to look at an old building?" I replied snarkily.

"Not exactly..." He replied scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "C'mon doll, the surprise is inside."

He held my hand in his pulling me along with him towards the old warehouse. We stopped at the door.

"Close your eyes." He giggled.  
"This isn't going to be one of those saucy surprises is it?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! You ended up enjoy-in that surprise!" He said defensively. "But anyvway this is different. This is special." He blushed.

"Okay, i'll play along." I laughed closing my eyes.

Cronus grabbed my hands carefully leading me forward. I could tell the second we were inside it was nice and cozy, BECAUSE IT WASN'T FUCKING FREEZING LIKE MY COLD, DEAD HEART. Cronus continued to lead me towards wherever it was he set up the surprise. I couldn't help but to smile from all of this ridiculousness.

"Are we there yet?" I laughed.

"Almost. ok, Stay right here, don't open your eyes yet i'll be right back." He whispered the last part in my ear.

You couldn't see what was going on, however you could hear Cronus dropping something and cursing under his breath.

"Ok, open your eyes!" He yelled excitedly. His voice sounded far away.

You opened your eyes to see... Nothing it was pitch black.

"Wow I have to say that this is the best surprise I have ever seen!" You say sarcastically.

"Ouch babe, the amount of sarcasm in your voice is deadly." Cronus laughs.

Suddenly there was a loud click noise, momentarily you were blinded by a bright light. You closed your eyes tightly in surprise. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust. When they finally did you were taken aback. White curtains adorned with multi-colored lights hung from the ceiling. The floor shined, mirroring you. The walls were painted white, the lights from above cascading onto them and on the far wall there was a mural of you and Cronus dancing together. Above the two dancers written in spiraling words in read "Happy first anniversary."

You stood gawking at your surroundings. This must have taken forever.

"Do you like it?" Cronus walked in front of you timidly.

"This must have taken you forever. When did you- How did you?" You spoke still in utter shock.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled gleefully.

You looked at him with a ping of guilt.

"I forgot our anniversary... I didn't get you anything." You looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Cro."

He walked up to you lifting your chin up so your eyes would meet.

"You can make it up to me by dancin vwith me." He smirked

"Ok smooth guy." You laughed blushing.

"I even vwrote you the perfect song for this moment! Hold on a sec." He ran towards his husktop plugging it into a radio.

"You wrote me a song?" You laughed in disbelieve. "Ok, you must of done something terrible if you went through the trouble of setting all this up."

"Vwhat? am I not aloud to shovw hovw much I love my lil tart?" Cronus asked jokingly.

"It's just hard to believe is all." You say hugging him from behind. "But it's still really sweet of you."

Cronus smiled blushing. He turned around wrapping his arms around your waste hugging you tightly as the music began to play.  
"Vwould you like to dance vwith me?" He whispered into your ear causing a shiver to go down your spine.

"Yes, but i'm sorry in advance for stepping on your feet." You smile up at him causing him to laugh.

You two danced for what seemed like hours. The music soon fading away. Cronus kissed you softly, pulling you into an embrace. Other songs began to play in the background as the world faded out, it seemed like it was only you and him. After the last song played out silence took it's place. 

You pulled away with a devilish thought circling your brain. Cronus looked at you confused for a moment.

"I think I know how I could make it up to you." You say smirking at him.

"You do?" Cronus says curiously.

 

Lemon ahoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without another word you kissed him passionately. He was surprised by your sudden actions, but he didn't object either. Your hands slid up his shirt, your fingers tenderly drawing circles around his grubscars. He gasped at the sudden contact. Cronus pulled you closer to him his hands trailing up and down your spine causing you to shiver in anticipation. He began to nibble on your neck causing you to let out quiet moans of enjoyment. Soon you two were taking turns in undressing. Cronus slid off your shirt exposing your bra. You kissed him, whilst unstrapping it and slowly sliding it off. You then pulled at his shirt signaling that it was his turn, he happily removed the cloth. 

After removing his shirt Cronus lifted you up in his arms causing you to cry out in surprise. He carried you up a flight of stairs and gently laid you down on a bed. You raised your eyebrows as you smirked.

"I vwas planning on seducin you, but you kinda beet me to it." He said pouting causing you to laugh.

He layed on top of you causing you to laugh even more.

"You're squishing meeeeee!" You cried out laughing.

He grabbed your waste spinning around so you were now on top of him.

"Better babe?" He said smiling.

"...Maybe." You answered quietly as you began to kiss his neck.

He moaned softly at the touch of your lips against his neck. You continued to do so as your hands slid from his chest down to his pants. You unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans sliding them down. He did the same with yours. 

So there you two were sitting together in only your undies having sloppy makeouts. 

Cronus slid his hands down your back as you two kissed, his hands stopping on your bottom. He gave a squeeze making you squeak in surprise. 

"Maybe I should start calling you little squeak beast instead of lil tart?" He laughed.

You responded by groping his butt causing him to squeak in shock.

"I think you should take the tittle of little squeak beast." You giggled.

He pouted for a moment before moving his mouth to your breasts making you blushed as he began to lick your sensitive buds. He would lick one while playing with the other causing you to moan in pleasure.

He layed you down beneath him as he continued to treat your breasts as hard candy. And steadily he moved down kissing your stomach along the way. He stopped at your undies looking at you with a curious look.

"May I explore your cave my lady?" He spoke in a cute manner.

"Only if I get to climb your mountain sire." You laugh.

At this he smirked whilst slowly taking off your undies and throwing them behind him. He bent down stopping at your clit. His hot breath causing you to quiver in excitement.

He placed his hands on your inner thighs and began to lick you. His tongue swirling around it. You moaned in pleasure wrapping your fingers into his hair as he did so. He moved his tongue down stopping at your entrance teasing it for a moment before entering. You moaned loudly as he moved it inside you. Your grip on his hair grew tighter as your legs shook. 

He stopped, bringing his face to yours kissing you tenderly. 

"I'm guessing it's my turn?" You say panting.

"mmmmmmmyes." Cronus responds his blush deepening in hue. 

the two of you switch potions. You slowly pull down his underwear tossing it aside uncovering a purple tentacle. It wraps around your fingers and wrist. You bend down to kiss it as you place your other hand in front of his nook. You place the tentacle into your mouth bobbing up and down as you massage his nook. He moans quietly as you do so.

You stop before he can climax earning a grunt from Cronus. You look at him sweetly as you position yourself over him. You give him a quick kiss before putting his appendage in you. You both moan loudly. Cronus grabs hold of your ass as you began to move up and down. At one point Cronus ended on top of you. He pounded relentlessly into you causing you to become a moaning mess. What made it even better was when he moved one of your legs over his shoulder making him able to pound deeper into you. 

"Cro!" You screamed your mind clouded with pleasure.

"(Y/N)!" He moaned out.

He began to move at a quicker pace hitting you in that special spot over and over until you came. He kept going causing you to go crazy with lust for him.

Finally after you came for the third time he slowed. His movement became more rigid. His breath became heavy and for the last time he slammed himself into you as he came, his genetic material filling you up and leaking out.

He stayed there for a moment before laying beside you not even bothering to pull out. He pulled you close nuzzling his face into your chest.

"That was amazing. This was the best surprise I have ever had." You panted.

"Really?" Cronus breathed.

"Yea." You responded kissing him.

"Vwell vwould you believe that I was a virgin?" He questioned.

"HAHAHA!" You laughed.

"Vwhat?" He questioned defensively.

"Dude, this isn't the first time we had sex!" You continued to laugh.

"Oh right... Vwell my first time vwas vwith you." He laughed softly.

"I know, and it was awesome." You spoke softly laying your head on his.

You both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Kankri Vantas.

We sat cuddled together under a blanket in our small library, the pitter patter of rain resonated outside. I listened to Kankri read one of my favorite books to me. His voice was calm and alluring slowly drawing me to sleep. My head fell forward landing on his lap causing him to close the book and set it on the table beside him. He poked me making sure I was fast asleep before slowly sliding out from under me and laying a pillow under my head.  
I woke up a little while later, a warm blanket wrapped around me like a cocoon and my lime green scalemate set under my arm told me to stay and sleep some more, yet a sound from outside the room called for my attention. I stood up leaving the blanket and my scalemate behind as I left the room.  
Down the hall I could here Kankri taking a shower, his melodic voice rang out as he sang. An evil smirk spread across my lips as I tip toed towards the bathroom.  
I stood outside the door listening to Kankri sing some spice girl song trying to contain my laughter. I turned the door knob slowly while giggling and peeked in.  
"Y9 i'll tell y9u what I want What I really, really want!" Kankri sang.  
I sneakily walked inside the bathroom and began to strip.  
"Y9 tell me what y9u want what y9u really really want!" He continued to sing.  
I quietly stepped into the shower behind him and stood grinning. He didn't turn around so I ended up hugging him from behind and leaned in close to his ear whispering.   
"I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want." I stated smirking.  
Kankri screamed in surprise earning a laugh from me. He turned around his face a bright red.  
"(Y/N)! Y9u scared me!" He stated.  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Your singing was just so beutifull" I laughed.

"I'll make y9u sing." He whispered turning around.

"What was that?" I asked smirking.

"N9thing... Why are y9u in here anyway? Y9u t99k a sh9wer earlier this m9rning." He questioned.

"What? Are matesprites not aloud to take steamy showers together?" I spoke flirtatiously.

"It's n9t that it's just that... It d9sen't make since is all." Kankri stated keeping his back to me.

For a moment we stood there silently. But then I got bored.

#TW sexy time is about to start!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wrapped my arms around Kankri. I layed my lips on his neck tenderly sucking at his most sensitive spots, he gasped softly at the contact freezing in place. I smirked as I did so, happy that I could get such reactions from him.

Quickly he spun around smashing his lips on mine. Our hands exploring each other as the kiss deepened. Kankri softly pushed me into the wall as water poured on us like rain wetting our bodies making our embrace slippery. 

One of his hands grasped my breast as the other played with my clit earning moans of pleasure to escape my parted lips. He took this opportunity to kiss me passionately, his tongue exploring its new territory.

He tasted like cherrys.

He moved from my lips to my jaw kissing me tenderly, he then began to attack my neck with long lasting kisses, leaving marks in his wake and soon moving to my collarbone he bit down causing me to gasp as his teeth sank in. He continued down to my breast licking the sensitive buds and as he did so I could feel his tentabulge begin to find its way towards my entrance. He lifted my legs onto his hips pushing my back onto the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He looked at me for permission before entering. I nodded smiling

"Teach me how to sing." I stated smirking causing him to blush.

We kissed as he entered me, but soon our kiss was separated by our moans and lustful pants. His eyes gazed lovingly into mine as he pounded into me relentlessly and quickly, each time he did so I couldn't help but to let out a soft moan.

"F-fuck (Y/N)." He panted.

He grew faster, then slower before pounding deeper into me than before, he came and in fairly large amounts as well, he stopped for a moment before continuing his genetic material dripping out of me and mixing with the water as he continued to pound my womanhood.

I cried out his name clawing his back, my head resting at the crook of his neck with my eyes closed tightly as I came. He continued and even began to pound harder causing me to scream out his name as pleasure took over my quivering body.

He shortly came again his genetic material filling me to the brink. He pulled out setting our mixed juices free, they slid down the drain with the water.

He stood frozen for a second his head resting on my chest as he panted.

"What a ride." I huffed laying my head on his.

"S9 did I teach y9u h9w to sing?" He laughed kissing me.

"Hmmm, maaaayyyybbbeeee." I giggled.

"Well, what can I d9 t9 turn that may6e int9 a yes?" He questioned smiling, his face inches from mine.

"I could think of a few things." I smirk kissing him.


	3. Kurloz Makara

"I'm surprised there aren't that many people here." You exclaim looking at your surroundings.  
"It's probably because of how cold it is out here." Kurloz signed smiling.  
"Probably." You responded hugging him.  
You and Kurloz were currently at the carnival. In the middle of winter. And at the moment yall were waiting in line to get some tickets. Which didn't take to long considering the place was almost vacant.  
You weren't quite sure why Kurloz wanted so badly to come, but it seemed like now was a perfect time to go on rides without having to wait so long in lines. Which was promising.

Once you two received your tickets you grabbed Kurloz by the hand, pulling him towards the first ride you set your eyes upon. He fallowed your exited form with a smile set on his stitched lips.

After hours of adventurous rides you and your matesprite decided to wind down by riding the ferris wheel, once the small globe stopped in front of yall you climbed inside excitedly, Kurloz fallowing closely behind. Kurloz closed the door behind him and sat beside you, his warmth radiating causing you to snuggle close. He laid his head on top of yours and wrapped his arm around your waist as the ride began.

You stared out into the night with wonder as your ride came closer to the top, the lights from below being mirrored in your beautiful (e/c) eyes and steam dancing from your soft, cold breaths. Kurloz stared at you curiously with a grin. He wanted to kiss you so badly, to have you melt with his touch. But he wanted to wait until yall were at the very top.

You looked back at the tall troll with a humongous grin, he looked back at you with dazed eyes, as if he was thinking of something. The ride came to a sudden stop causing you to peer back down below. It appeared, for just a moment, that you and your lover were on top of the world.

And just then Kurloz wrapped you in an embrace, he gently held your chin and glided your gaze to meet his lustful ones. Instantly you couldn't help but to lean in an kiss his silent lips.

It wasn't long until the simple touch turned into something more. Steam almost seemed to radiate from the both of you as the kiss grew more passionate and deep. His hand played with your hair as he slid his other arm around your waste pulling you closer to him. Your hands gripped tightly onto his horns as you pulled him closer to you. He growled quietly at the contact and began to shiver in excitement.

You two would have happily continued, if the ride didn't interrupt the little session that is. Kurloz pulled away looking at you mischievously.

Just as the ride came to a stop he caressed your cheek and slipped his hand into yours, he guided your dazed form a ways back into the carnival, people becoming even more scarce than before. You were curious as to where he was taking you, as anyone would be.

Soon yall arrived at what appeared to be a mirror maze, however, judging by the sign that sat on the closed door, it was closed for reconstruction. You knitted your eyebrows in confusion. Kurloz continued to lead you to the maze.

He stopped in front of the door, looking around for anyone who might see, but the only people around were you and Kurloz. He looked down at you with a sly grin.

"Welcome to the dark carnival." He signed, winking at you.

He pushed open the door and gestured you inside. You Walked into the small building with caution.

It was dark yet warm.

You continued to walk until Kurloz closed the door behind him engulfing the room in complete darkness.

You froze in your tracks as your heart began to race. Warm hands picked up yours leading you forward through the void.

Then they stopped in their tracks, they let go of your hands. You could feel their presence move behind you. Warm breath tickled your ear as a soft pressure layed behind your eyes.

"Step inside my beautiful angel..." The deep voice whispered in your mind.

You did as told and stepped forward, your hands in front of you. Your shaking palms met with a silk like cloth, you gripped it and pulled the curtains aside reviling a dim purple light.

Since it wasn't so bright the light didn't blind you. You stepped inside letting the black curtain fall behind you.

In a circle all around you where tall, rectangle shaped mirrors. The black curtain canopied from the roof and hid behind the mirrors. In the middle of the circle was a fancy bed covered in black silk and velvet covers with white rose petals strewn about it and the floor around. Clear candles of all different shapes where lit with soft purple flames, some seemed to float in the air while others sat on the floor near the mirrors.

You went up to one of the mirrors, staring at your reflection in the dim light.

Strong arms snaked themselves around your waste pulling you close to their chest. You could see Kurloz in the mirror laying his head on your shoulder, a smile resting on his face. The same pressure appeared behind your eyes once more as the same seductive voice spoke.

"You look so delicious in this light." It whispered causing you to blush.

Make way for that motherfucking booty, hot damn, it's lemon time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You turned around to face him, instantly he stole your breath with a passionate kiss. You kissed back lust filling your mind.

He picked you up swiftly causing you to squeak in surprise. He chuckled at your response and layed you on the bed quickly climbing over you. He eyed you up and down eyes full of hunger. He sat up, his knees on either side of you, and began to rip of his shirt, you did the same.

He threw the shirt to the side and leaned back on top of you, he began to leave soft kisses alongside your neck and collarbone, taking his sweet time so as to tease you.

His hands slowly slid down your sides and up your back causing your skin to tingle gleefully under his touch. They glided down your arms lightly, almost barely touching your skin, stopping at your wrist. He took ahold of the bare flesh, he raised my arms above my head tying them together with ribbon and then tied them to the bedpost.

I scrunched my toes, slowly sliding one of my legs up so as to rub Kurlozes tentabuldge, he moan, the sound muffled by his stitched lips. I looked up at him with seductive eyes, biting my lip and smirked at him.

He smirked back mischievously raising a blindfold up for me to see. I continued to smirk at him trying to contain my excitement.

He placed the blindfold over my eyes kissing my lips before moving his attention to my jeans, he removed them without effort leaving behind my undies. Kurloz began to massage me through the thin cloth causing me to squirm and pant.

He pulled away causing me to growl in protest. He began to caress my thighs, kissing them making me shiver at his teasing touch.

The hot touch of his fingertips slithered to my undies pulling them down reviling what hid underneath it. His hands rubbed my privates causing me to moan loudly under him. With all of the teasing he has caused me to be riddled with lust and excitement. I was desperate for more.

He pulled away, I her a zip then the sound of clothing being thrown on the floor. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was, at this point, fully naked and just as ready as I was.

He lifted my legs on top of his, his bulge squirming, just barely touching my entrance. I squirmed wanting more.

"You'll have to beg for me, my little angel." The voice echoed in my head playfully.

"I want you, I need you in me. Please Kurloz make me scream in ecstasy!" I yelled out without hesitation.

Kurloz gripped my hips firmly, he slid into me and began to pound me slowly, but with deep powerful thrusts. I began to pant, curling my toes. He grunted and growled, bending over he began to kiss my neck tenderly.

His hands explored my body and played with my hair as we got close to climax. His thrust became more sloppy and rough, my moans grew louder.

Soon I came, him coming not a moment after. He collapsed beside me panting, he removed my blindfold kissing my lips tenderly. Then untied the ribbon allowing me to wrap my arms around his naked form. I kissed his neck lightly trailing to his lips. It being long and blissful.

"That was amazing." I whispered smiling.

He smiled back wrapping his arms around me.

We fell asleep together in an embrace and smiles on our blushing faces.


	4. Porrim Maryam

Music blared, lights danced around your elegant being as you strut down the stage. Fabric flowed around your glowing frame as though it was made of wind. The cloth was soft, the color a dark jade green.

The crowd stared in aw at your deity like beauty. You fought back a smile with a firm, almost seductive glare as you made it to the end of the stage. You stopped for a moment, posing for the cameras ahead. Then turned in one swift move before gliding back down the stage, other models passed you as they showed off your matesprites new line of stunning fashion for the Winter season.

Once backstage you quickly changed into another outfit before repeating what you've done before. This time a long, see-through jacket was swung loosely around your arms, a stripped tanktop was messily tucked into light jade green shorts that hugged your thighs.

You kept your hands tucked into the pockets as you made the same stride down the isle. People ooo-ed and aw-ed as you passed by.

Once you returned backstage the last group of models went out on stage. You could hear the crowd behind the curtains, their excitement forcing a smile on your lips. You stepped out from backstage into the more quieter parts of the large aquarium not bothering to change outfits. Your little journey took you to be somewhat hidden behind the overwhelming crowd. You peered up at the stage with a grin.

Your matesprite Porrim stood at the stages edge. A huge smile spread across her lips. She spoke into a microphone, her voice loud and alluring. 

She spoke with the same set of words she practiced many, many nights before today. Your lips moved along with hers in perfect sync since you memorized the speech to a T from her practicing it on you.

After everything ended the aquarium grew lonesome, the loud chatter from before now replaced with yours and Porrims footsteps in the vast tunnels.

The room glowed with a soft blue light, it moved carelessly against the floor as those it was a tide. Every now and then shadows lazily floated above yall before darting away.

Porrims hand tightened around yours grabbing your attention almost instantly. She smiled down at you with eyes full of happiness. You couldn't help but to smile back with a slight giggle.

"Yo+u kno+w, they just o+pened a new jellyfish exhibit a few days ago+..." She chimed with a glint in her eyes.

"Really? I remember hearing about it awhile ago, but I didn't know it was open yet." I spoke curiously.

She smirked with a soft hum. "Wellllll, it's no+t o+pen to+ the public yet... Buuut I did manage to+ get special permissio+n fro+m the o+wner fo+r early access." She sang.

"Really?!" I exclaimed in excitement.

She nodded her head before tugging at my hand to follow her. We ventured through the maze-like tanks before making it to a humongous set of doors. On it a beautiful jellyfish was painted with a large sign infront saying "COMING SOON!"

She reached into her pocket pulling out a small silver key. With a quick glance in my direction she unlocked the doors and pushed them open.

My eyes widened at the sight of the huge room. It was circular, the walls being the fishtank itself. Jellyfish of all shapes and sizes swam with a sort of mystical glow. High above a beautiful purplish blue jellyfish chandelier hung lighting the room with what you assumed was a blacklight.

"Wow..." You whispered stepping towards the tanks wall and peering at a small orange spotted jellyfish.

Porrim stood behind you wrapping her arms around your waist. She laid her chin on your shoulder and sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She purred, her breath hot against your neck.

You shivered. "It's breathtaking." You replied quietly.

She placed her fingers under your chin, pulling your eyes to meet her enchanting green ones. "Is that so+?" She whispered glancing down at your lips.

You gulped at her intense gaze as her thumb caressed your bottom lip. She bit her own, sharp fangs glistening in the light.

Her lips grazed against yours slowly, teasingly. Her fingers entangling in your hair. You turned around to face her as she lifted one of her legs onto your waist pushing you into the cool wall.

The kiss depend. Your hands slid down her back to her hips forming a soft grip.

She bit your lip flirtatiously before gliding her lips to your ear, the cold metal of her lip piercing sending chills down your spine. "Yo+u are abso+lutely irresistible when yo+u wear my clo+ths lo+ve." Sweet nothings and tender kisses followed her almost silent words.

You couldn't seem to form any.

She nipped at your neck, hands traveling to your shorts button. "May I?" She asked lovingly.

"Y-yes." You whispered, heart racing.

 

Welco+me to+ the well greased revo+lving do+o+rs to+ my quadrants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She unbuttoned your shorts sliding them down. She stood up slowly, her hands sliding up from your legs to the hem of your shirt. Her hands snuck underneath it. You let the jacket fall to the floor as she unclasped your bra in one simple hand movement. She raised your tanktop above your head throwing it to gods know where along with your bra.

You bit your lip tugging at her dress. She smirked letting it fall to the floor. Your cheeks flared up instantly as your eyes followed along the tattoos.

She pressed her body against yours, yalls hands intertwined as she pushed your hands above your head. She kissed you again it being much more passionate and heated.

She broke the kiss for a mere moment, words quiet but still undoubtedly true "I lo+ve yo+u so+, so+ much."

Your heart pounded as words escaped your mouth instantly "I love you too."

One of her hands escaped your grasp to caress your cheek. You couldn't help but to lean into her loving touch.

She kissed you again, hand sliding down your panties. She massaged in circles creating quiet moans to escape your parted lips.

Her sharp teeth grazed your tender neck as she reached to move her own undies aside reviling her fairly large member. It moved around desperately trying to find you.

She grinded against you until the tentacle moved past your panties to your entrance. You gasp as she lifted your legs onto her hips, the appendage making it's way inside.

You both moaned in sync as she began to move. Your nails clawed at her back as your head flew back against the glass. She began to move faster the sound of skin hitting skin and soft moans echoed throughout the room.

She bit your neck, blood flowing from the wound. You squeaked at the sudden pricking pain of the rainbow drinkers fangs.

Soon you both came at the same time. Panting she pulled out and you both slid down to the floor foreheads touching as you stared into eachothers eyes, arms still entangled around yalls bodies.

"Fo+rget the sho+w, this was much mo+re fun." She laughed kissing you.


	5. Damara Megido

    The Dj's hypnotic heartbeat pumped out of the speakers into the clubs late night air.   
    The rhythm matched your footsteps as you pushed passed several close bodies. The half dazed, mostly high people dancing a bit to closly for your liking.  
    You sighed with annoyance, knowing perfectly well that a place like this wasn't really your kinda scene. But Dirk insisted you join on his an Jakes adventure here, only for the two to leave you alone to gog knows where.   
    You sat at one of the bar stools, slouching over with a hand to prop up your head. You huffed, pulling out your phone to steal a look at the time.  
    "It's almost midnight." You thought, your brow furrowing.  
    Without a word the bartender slid a tall red and white drink your way. You glanced from the drink to him with confusion.  
    He pointed towards a girl across the bar. Her burgundy lips sliding up into a devilish smirk as she waved lazily.  
    Your eyebrows knitted together as you smiled at her awkwardly.   
    She continued to watch you, bringing a blunt to her plump lips. The smoke dancing around her, it. glowing in the neon purple lights above.   
    She had an enchanting sort of vibe, almost ghostly, dangerous even.   
    It pulled at your curious thinkpan, alluring you towards her half lided, seductive eyes.  
    You gulped. Grabbing the bartenders attention, you ordered the same drink for her. He nodded with a knowing smile.  
    When she received the drink, she picked it up. Taking a sip before standing and almost gliding in your direction. You watched her with curious eyes, the straw of your own drink set against your parted lips.  
    She sat beside you without a word. But words wern't really needed for this kinda exstange.   
    Her eyes said it all. "Let's get out of here. Let's have some fun." They seemed to sing, even louder than the music around the two of you.  
    She stood up, reaching her hand out to you. Without hesitation you took it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    She slammed the door behind you, lips locked on yours. Your moans soft and subtle, but not unnoticed.  
    She broke the kiss, leading you further into her apartment. Only to stop at the kitchen and push you onto the counter with a firm, passionate embrace.  
    The counter was cold against your thighs, much unlike the heat that radiated from the trolls fingertips on your back and in your hair.  
    Your hands trailed up her dark red top, carressing her sides, making her grunt and moan blissfully as your hands lightly grazed her grubscars.  
    She tilted her had back for a moment before slowly kissing from you lips to your neck.  
    She licked up to your ear, biting it teasingly as her hands unclipped your bra and travled to your delicate breasts.  
    Her hands massaged them whilst her hot breath tickled your collarbone. Her teeth lightly trailing over your skin, making you shiver in excitement.   
    You tugged at her shirt, wanting to rid the cloth from each others bodies so as to be closer.  
    She stepped back with a smirk, her eyes locked with yours as she unbuttoned the top and slid it off slowly. It dropped to the tiled floor without a sound.  
She kissed you again, grabbing your top and pulling it over your head. She threw it aside before doing the same to your bra.  
    Her lips trailed from your jaw, to your neck, down your chest to your sensitive buds.   
    She licked it teasingly with her tongue, then lightly bit it and tugged it with her teeth. Whilst she did this she copied the same motions with her hand on your other breast.  
    You gasped softly at this new sensation of play. Feeling your pussy wetten in excitement.  
    Your legs tensed up, lifting slightly upwards. Gog did you want her so fucking bad right now.  
    She continued to tease your sensitive buds as her free hand trailed down your stomach to your shorts hem.   
    She unbuttoned them with ease, the zipper slowly being unzip before she slid her hand down your panties to your clit.  
    You gasped, grabbing the counters edge as her thumb caressed your clit in circular motions. Your legs shook and your toes curled.  
    Getting such a reaction from your panting form made the burgundy blooded troll want to make you scream with overwhelming pleaser until you were mute and exhausted, but still wanting more.  
    She grabbed your shorts, pulling them off roughly and began to massage you through your panties.  
    Her tongue trailed down your stomach to the now soaked cloth, grabbing it with her teeth, she removed them slowly, sliding the underware down your legs and past your feet, dropping them to the floor.  
She stayed crouched. Her eyes gazing about your angelic form in aw.  
    You gulped in anticipation as her hands slid from your ankles to your inner thighs. She pushed them apart, setting your legs on her shoulders. Her hot breath tickled the outter lips of your pussy as she began to kiss them, sucking on them teasingly.  
You moaned softly, tilting your head back and closing your eyes.  
    Her lips parted and her tongue explored your soaked flower. Licking from your core to your clit, everytime stopping at the bud to suck on it and massage it in rhythmic motions.  
    One of your hands reached to grab her horn causing her to growl lustfully.  
    She let go of your thigh, her finger beginning to tease the outside of your core. Your juices covering the digits with her touch.  
    She slid in two fingers, curving them slightly so as to hit your special spot and began sliding in and out rythmically as she sucked your clit.  
    You let out a loud moan, your hips jolting forward at the entoxicating feeling of lust completly fogging your brain of anything else but the moment you were in.   
    Not long after, you could feel yourself on the brink of release. You knew she could tell too as her movement sped up and became more rough.  
You moaned and yelled, your eyes shut tight. Your whole body shook with pleasure as you came on her tongue.  
    She licked her lips, pulling her fingers from your flower and kissed you roughly. You could taste yourself on her tongue, it being sickenly sweet.  
    She broke the kiss whispering in your ear with a low, seductive tone. "Tell me how badly you need me."   
    You kissed her neck for a moment before answering. A smirk laid on your lips.  
    "Make me scream."  
    She chuckled darkly. Lifting her skirt and moving her stripped panties aside revilling a dark red member.  
    She stroked it as she positioned herself at your entrance.   
    She nibbled at your neck as she moved her hips forward.   
    Your back arched as she filled every inch of your core with her package. Loud, broken moans tore from your throat as she began to pound into you. Your nails dug into her back. Your teeth sinked into her shoulder until a metallic taste met your tastebuds.  
    She moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure you gave her in that moment.   
    She kissed you roughly, biting your bottom lip with a growl. Only breaking the embrace to take quick, panting breaths before continuing.  
    Without warning you came again. Your whole body freezing, your head swung back. The orgasm so intense not a single sound leaving you.  
    Soon after, she came inside you. Her juices mixing with yours on the counter.  
    You both sat there for a moment panting. That is until she broke the silence with her silky voice.  
    "Ready for round two?"


	6. Aranea Serket

My feet echoed throughout the schools empty hallways, each step bounching from the tiled floor to the dark blue lockers on either side of the walls.  
I huffed as I came up to a wooden door. The glass was covered with a large poster reading DETENTION, it hiding anything inside.  
Without knocking I pushed open the door reveling an arachnid styled troll.  
Her eyes pierced mine with an annoyed stare, her lips twisting in a frown.  
"You're l8. As always." She seared, standing up from the desks table. Arms still crossed.  
"Sorry I'm not as excited to stay after school as you are, Serket." I state, walking into the room.  
"Where's the teacher?" I continued, plopping down at one of the desks near the window.  
Aranea didn't reply right away. She sat at the teachers desk, resting her elbows on the table.  
"If you could read, you'd know." She spoke simply. Laying her head on her hands.  
"What?" I glared at her in annoyance.  
I was about to speak again until I noticed the board behind her.  
"Went home early, family emergency. Don't cause trouble." I read outloud turning to look at Aranea.  
"So you can read, huh. I'm surprised." She chimed in a patronizing tone.  
I scoffed getting up from my seat. No way was I gonna waste my time here, especially with her.  
"Were are you going? Detention's not over for another hour." Aranea retorts loudly, standing up dramatically.  
You turn halfway to face her with a blank, annoyed expression on your face.  
"You can stay like the goody-two-shoes you are." You retorted. "But I got better things to do than sit here doing nothing."  
You turned to leave once more, however Araneas next words froze you.  
"I should've known you'd leave. You always take the easy way out." She half yelled provokingly. "Just like with the class president campaign."  
You sighed, turning on your heal and stomped towards her. She stepped back instinctively in surprise until her back met with one of the large windows.  
Noses practically touching, you stared into her eyes. "Last I checked, you were the reason we got put in detention. Miss Mindfang." You spat angrily.  
Her brow furrowed as she pushed you away from her. "It wasn't entirely my fault either. You threw a notebook at me!!!!!!!!" She contorted.  
"Well maybe if you didn't start mind controlling half the school I wouldn't of!" You growled pushing her back.  
"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't start spouting lies!!!!!!!!"  
"I didn't lie, I just said what I had planned!"  
"There's no way the school would allow you to switch the vending machines with pizza stands. You'd have to appeal to-" She began, folding her arms as she started to rant.  
"Oh, just shut up already. No one cares about all that junk." You stated as you turned to walk away.  
Aranea grabbed your wrist, pulling you back and shoved you against the glass.  
You squealed in suprise as she pinned you against it. Wrist still gripped between her fingers beside your head.  
"You want me to shut up? Fine, I'll shut up and show you just how much I fucking hate you." She growled, smashing her lips into yours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes widened with shock, brows knitting together in pure confusion.  
Yet, you didn't react, not at first at least. You didn't push her away, or yell. Instead, you kissed her back.  
The embrace was filled with lustful rage. Neither of you careful, nor caring if the other gets hurt in this moment.  
She pinned you to the window, her sharp fangs grazing your lips before trailing down to your neck.  
She slid a hand up your dark grey shirt, gripping your breast within the bra that held it. The same hand moved to your back unclipping your bra and slid under it to pinch your sensitive tits.  
Her other hand let go of your wrist, instantly movingn to your ass, capturing it in a tight grip.  
You gasped softly, hands gripping the windows frame. Your hips began to sway lightly. A familiar feeling rising to the surface of your being.  
Aranea bit down harshly, blood seeping from the wound. You yelped in suprise, soon the sound turning to a hungry growl.  
You grabbed her cheeks, smashing her lips into yours. The taste of iron instantly taking over your tongue.  
She moaned softly as you switched positions, her now against the window.  
You grinded your hips against hers, earning soft wimpers to escape her parted lips.  
And your hands caressed her sides teasingly, from the hips up to her breasts. Pushing up her dress with your hands.  
Your eyes stayed locked with hers as you reached down to her panties, beginning to massage her squirming tentabuldge. The cloth beginnig to soak with blue liquid through to your hand and drip to the floor.  
She let out a semi loud moan, her grip on your ass tightening.  
Your lips smashed into hers once more as you smirked evily.  
Whilst you did all that, with your free hand you unbuttoned your jeans, letting them fall to the floor and kicked them away.  
You broke the kiss, and stopped messaging her buldge. She looked at you sadly, wanting more.  
You placed your hands on Areneas shoulders. Lightly pushing her to her knees. She looked up at you confushed.  
That is until you placed your foot beside her head on the windows frame.  
She sat there for a second, then without a word, she leaned forward lips beginning to kiss you through your panties.  
You grabbed onto one of her horns causing her to stiffen for a slight second then moan.  
You smirked at her reaction, pushing her closer to your pussy. Her hot breath tickling you through the cloth.  
She stuck out her tongue, and started to lick you. Her wet tongue soaking the cloth even more so than you already did.  
She moved the cloth aside, and began to draw circles around your clit causing you to moan lightly. She slid her hands up your inner thighs, moving one hand slightly farther up.  
Her fingers massaged you teasingly before entering, fingers now soaked with your juice. She moved them in and out slowly at first, slightly curving them as she did so hitting all your special spots causing you to moan and grind your pussy into her face.  
She moaned, it being muffled by your flower.  
You pulled her away with a soft sigh. She looked at you with confusion as you gestured for her to stand up.  
You walked past her, facing the window and leaned forward, ass sticking out to her.  
She couldn't help but grin with a sort of evil in her eyes as she pulled your ass into her throbbing buldge and began to grind into you.  
She pushed you further against the window. Grabbing your hair pulling your head back and began to bite your shoulder roughly.  
You gasped, parting your lips as her fangs sank into your flesh.  
With one quick movement she pulled out her throbbing member and shoved it inside your soaked pussy.  
Her lips smashed into yours just in time to muffle your loud moan of ecstasy as she began to pound into you relentlessly. Her large buldge stretching you out in all the best ways.  
"You like that don't you?" She laughed as you kept filling the room with loud moans.  
Your palms rested against the cold glass. You watched as people down below walked passed without another thought, unaware of what was happening.  
The thought of being seen excited you and you layed your head against the glass with another loud moan.  
Aranea pulled your head back again and bit your shoulder as her thrusts quickened, reaching deeper inside of you.  
You practically screamed in ecstasy as you came. However, she didn't stop.  
Your legs twitched, your entire body growing sensitive to every touch as she kept fucking you, her sharp nails digged into your back as your grip of the windows glass turned into balled fists.  
The room was filled with the sounds of moans and skin against skin, a sort of music to your ears.  
Aranea let out a final deep thrust before she came, filling your pussy to the brim. The blue liquid leaking out of you onto the floor.  
She thrusted a few more times before she pulled out. Turning you around she pushed you against the window and slammed her lips into yours.  
She lifted one of your legs on her hip sliding her tentabuldge back insife you and began to fuck you once more.  
Your entire body shiverd as you clawed at her back earning growls to escape her throat.  
Soon she came again inside you causing you to cum at the sensation of the warm substance.  
Yall slid down to the floor exhausted. But still full of anger fir each other.  
"I fucking hate you." You whispered, out of breath.  
"You too." She replied simply, laying her head back on the wall.  
"... So, again?" You asked, turning your head to her.  
"Pathetic." She replied moving to sit on tour lap, facing you and began to kiss you once more.  
Who knew detention could be so much fun?


End file.
